One decision can change everything
by Longing4VraiLove
Summary: An assignment that led to the opening he needed
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko

The morning light hit her eyes, waking her from a dream that she refused to remember. Stretching, she glanced at the clock and froze. Screeching in alarm, she scrambled to get dress and out the door. Taking a moment to recall her schedule for the day, she remembered the Love Me assignment that the President had asked of her.

Love Me Assignment :

When not on the job, you must play the character I have provided details about below from when you leave your residence to when you return. Have fun!

Lory ;)

You have a quiet confidence

You are quietly happy (hint: there should always be a lady's smile on your face!)

You have a love! - very important

You are a lady but you have a little rebel streak in you.

Age - 17

After reading the limited list for the hundredth time, she confidently tossed it aside and walked to her closet. Grabbing her blue and white Renaissance top and a matching skirt, she put them on and walked over to her shoes and grabbed her pair of strappy sandals. Walking to the mirror, she artfully arranged her hair and applied her make-up. While mentally checking off the requirements of today's assignment, her demeanor changed. In her reflection she saw her posture and attitude change to that of Natsu's, but her smile and the light of love in her eyes were like Setsu. _Rebel _– her reflection changed back to her regular self as she was caught by that word. In a frenzy hope, she quickly searched through her belongings but found nothing. Just as she was going to waste away in despair, a memory flashed.

_ Holding out her hands, her beloved nii-san ignored her as he took the thorny heart-shaped silver necklace from the counter and stepped behind her. After moving her hair, he placed the chain around her neck and refastened it. He pulled her to a mirror and placed her in front of him._

"_Look."_

_She looked at their reflection, her gaze catching his. With a blush, she looked down and saw the necklace lying on her chest. One red rose was growing from a thorn wrapped heart. She looked up at her brother, a question in her eyes._

"_Only your love for me can bloom in your heart."_

Quickly shaking her head, she grabbed the box that held the gift. Before she could change her mind, she put it on, ignoring the phantom sensations of a gentle caress, and gathered her bag. With one last look in the mirror, she left. A quietly confident lady in love with a dash of rebel walked out the door.

_Next Chapter : I wonder what Ren's reaction is? _


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko

After catching a taxi to LME, she entered the agency and greeted everyone with a lady's smile. Making her way to the Love Me room, she caught sight of her dear friend Kanae. Eyes brightening and smile widening, she quickened her pace just a tad and waited for Kanae to join her at the Love Me door.

"Moko-san! Good morning! Is today not just wonderful?"

"I guess tod-day," Kanae stumbled as she was once again confused by her friend. Rather than question this reasonable greeting, she went along with it as she herself was running late. Vowing to question her during lunch she, feeling bereft, pulled Kyoko in for a quick hug.

"Yes, well, continue having a good day and remember our lunch plans. See you later."

"Yes Moko-san, of course. Meet here at noon." Moko-san nodded and left.

Alone again, she was about to enter the room when her phone started to ring. Answering it she was startled to hear the President's frantic demand of her presence in his office. With a sigh, she gave the door an amused smile before heading towards the elevator.

Lory

After the phone call to Ms. Mogami, he settled back into his chair and returned the stare of his number one actor. His game has entered a new stage and being dramatic now will alert Ren to his plan. Minutes past before he saw that the silence was becoming tortuous to Ren.

"Why is Mogami-san needed here?" Ren asked. He kept his face and words polite but his eyes were shooting fire.

"I need to speak with her." He answered as he knew that stating the obvious would loosen Ren up more to be himself. He wasn't disappointed. Ren stood and surprisingly, said nothing as he bowed in farewell. Ren was almost to the door when the awaited knock sounded. Ever the gentleman, he stopped his hurried departure and cooled his demeanor before he opened the door.

Ren

Fearing that he was in the middle of one of his fantasies, he stepped aside as Kyoko stepped inside, not allowing even their clothing to touch because he knew that with this fantasy vision before him he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from holding her.

Kyoko was standing before him with a warmth in her eyes that he couldn't see unless he was playing Cain. Hoping that she hadn't reverted to Setsu, he greeted her, his heart beating faster as she smiled in return and a blush gracing her cheeks. Her gaze firmly on his, she returned his greeting with more confidence than she usually did. When he could finally tear his gaze from hers, he let his eyes wander. They didn't get far. Shock, hope and happiness warred within him as he saw what graced her neck.

His fingers unconsciously reached to touch it as he whispered, "Kyoko…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko

Heart-pounding, she quickly stepped back as to avoid the touch of the man she loved. There was only so much she could take before revealing her love-filled emotions. Ren's fingers fell and his expression became confused. His mouth opened as if to say something but an interruption from the boss cut him off.

"Ah, Kyoko, perfect timing! A new job offer has come in and I would like you to seriously consider it." Lory turned to Ren, a small smile playing on his lips, "You may go." With a slow nod, Ren turned to leave but before he left he caught her hand. She stifled the urge to pull away, but she couldn't stop the blush. Hoping to distract him, she smiled brightly and asked, "Is there something you wanted to say?" Hesitating slightly he asked, "As you are busy at the moment, I was wondering if we could meet up after work. I need to – I mean I would like to speak with you. I'll be happy to provide dinner and escort you home." Her hand tightening slightly around his, she forced herself to relax before cooling replying, "That sounds wonderful. I'll text you later, when I get off. At her agreement, she saw his eyes brighten before he released her hand. He smiled and departed with a whispered promise, "Tonight."

Paralyzed by Ren's bright aura, she failed to notice the President doing a little happy dance or the camera that had captured her and Ren's moment. Awareness returned to her when the President tapped her on the shoulder. Forcing her thoughts to the matter at hand and inquired, "A new job offer you said. I would be delighted to work any job you that I can perform. I trust my skills and I have faith in your recommendation." With that she took a seat and looked questioningly at the President.

Lory

_Very good Kyoko, very good indeed. But your acting now will be your downfall. At the end of this you will know love. _Clearing his throat, he returned her look with excitement and tears. "Of course you can do this! I am the one who created it! Now, the job is simple but very rewarding. You and the other two Love Me girls are going to put on a show for LME's unbirthday three weeks from now. You three will manage the whole project – from decorations to performances. You are allowed to utilize the agency's resources and performers for everything but the finally act. That performance will be my three Love Me girls musical act." Beaming with happiness, he handed her all the details and was heading out the door for another meeting when he remembered another important detail. "Oh yes, I haven't told the other two so be sure to work it out with them. Tata!" He danced out the door with thoughts of the performances to come.

Kyoko

Shocked with the abruptness of the offer turned demand she silently sat and reviewed the list the President handed her.

3 weeks from today at 7pm.

Invitations must be sent out by tomorrow evening to every employee and their families. (All managers and department heads will be clearing everyone's schedule.

Dress – Wonderland

Find a caterer (I do not want you cooking)

Employ LME's designers and set builders. Theme – Wonderland!

Each department will put on a show. However there are rules.

Actors will be musical.

Singers will be dancing.

Dancers will be modeling.

Models will be acting.

Managers, directors and cameramen will be clowns.

Department Heads and other staff are to work together and create a painting to music.

Love Me girls – final act – concert – each will have a solo – song choice is your choice

Fireworks and parting gifts

Group picture!

ENJOY!

She was astounded by the magnitude of the project. It was going to take a lot of work but she was sure that by working with the girls everything would turn out perfectly. "I just need to tell them and then we can get together and make this celebration of LME's unbirthday possible," she laughed, "This will be so mu- Wait, what's an unbirthd- "

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Taking out her phone she saw that it was the alarm she set to reminder herself not to be late for her Box-R shoot. Putting the President's list in her bag and shooting off a message to Moko-san and Chiori to meet them for lunch to discuss a project, she left to Box-R's location.

Ren

_After he left the President's office_

Still in a daze over Kyoko, he didn't realize that Yashiro-san had been trying to get his attention. "Ren! Calling Ren – the most lov-," Ren stopped his teasing with one of his notorious glares before apologizing, "Sorry Yashiro-san. My thoughts are…" he faltered, "Anyway, what is my schedule like today?"

"You have your modeling shoot in an hour and another at 11am. Afterwards you have free time for lunch and then at 2pm – 9pm you are filming. Is there a problem?" Yashiro asked. "No, that sounds perfect. Thank you. Are you ready to leave?" he asked. "Yes, I'm good to go, " Yashiro answered.

Yashiro

They turned and walked to the elevator. Entering, they stood in silence as they rode it down to the parking garage. They were almost to the car when Yashiro-san exclaimed, "Oh yes, I heard this rumor that the President is planning another unbirthday party but that he isn't running it. Someone else is going to plan it." With that said, he tried to open the door but found it was still locked. Yashiro- san looked up and saw that Ren was standing a few feet from the car with a horrified look on his face. Remembering last year's unbirthday, he started to grin, "I wonder what the President will have you do this year. I still have that picture of you in that dress." Ren glared at him but all he did was laugh. _This is going to be great _he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanae

Curious about what kind of offer Kyoko had, she found a booth at the café that they had decided on earlier. After ordering drinks for the three of them, she took out her phone and found a message from Kyoko saying she was late. She frowned. The message was simple, direct and faintly apologetic – very unlike her. She made a mental note to ask Kyoko about how she has been acting recently.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Startled, she looked up and saw that Chiori had arrived and based on her appearance, she wasn't having a good day. Chiori's smile was tired as she took a seat. With a concerned look, Kanae was about to ask her what was the matter but she was cut off by Chiori.

"Hey, do you have any idea what this is about," Chiori asked?

Noticing the diversion, Kanae answered, "No, but if it's Kyoko," she left off with a little laugh, Chiori joining, the tension easing from her with each laugh. Neither noticed that a disguised Ren and Yashiro had walked through the door and had taken a seat in a booth behind theirs.

Kyoko

Catching sight of her friends, she quickened her pace and called out to them. They turned as one and returned her smile. Reaching the booth she handed each of them a copy of the President's list. "We have a job, Moko-san, Chiori-san. The President has decided that we will be managing LME's unbirthday in three weeks. It will be tough going, but if it's the three of us I'm positive we can do it!" She looked at them expectantly, their smiles frozen and eyes glazed over in shock at her news. Kanae recovered first.

"Kyoko, what do you mean we are planning this? We have work," Kanae stated. Kyoko just smiled wider and countered, "But the President believes in us. Besides, I have been thinking about it and the invitations might be a hassle, but with the use of our agency's resources and connections it should go smoothly. The only real thing I am a bit worried about is the department's performances and ours. I haven't sung in ages." Coughing was quickly smothered in the booth behind theirs. Chiori perked up at the words "performances". "We get to perform and prove to everyone that we are serious about our work! That's wonderful! Just point me in the direction you need me in and say attack! Let's do this thing!" Chiori started to review the list but Kanae was still acting hesitant. Kyoko tried a different tactic, "Moko-san, don't you want to work with me? And what about you? This is your chance to prove to the President the love you have for your family." With her puppy eyes on full force Kanae didn't stand a chance. "Oh alright, let's start this." With a cheer they started making plans.

Ren

As the girls became involved in their planning, Ren slowly removed his hand from Yashiro-san mouth, warning him to keep his voice down and girly fantasies to a limit. After realizing that he couldn't hear any of the details, Ren turned his thoughts away from the horrifying event and back to Kyoko. _Something must have happened to make her receptive of love. Maybe it's our acting as the Heel siblings that did it. And the necklace. Why is she wearing it?_ His mind flashed to that night.

_"Only your love for me can bloom in your heart." He stood close behind her, his chest to her back, as his hands caressed her neck, his fingers brushing the chain that held the proof of his love. He looked at their reflection. Her eyes were caught by the red rose and he had this urge to just kiss her and never come up for air. His hand moved up to capture her chin and with a start, she looked into his eyes. _

"_Only my love. Forever." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyoko **

Amazed that the 3 LoveMe girls actually hammered out all the details during lunch and split the responsibilities between the three of them equally, Kyoko was truly starting to get in the spirit of things when she received a text from Ren telling her he was five minutes away. Her appearance was still holding as a confidant lady, but inside she was running around in circles trying to come up with a way to tell Ren that he would be singing in 3 weeks' time. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Ren getting out of his car and walking over to her.

**Ren**

With a hammering heart he walked over to a lost in thought Kyoko and just took in her appearance. Her hair was still in her Natsu's style, but she was relaxed and, based on the wrinkle in her brow, worried over something. Always willing to help out his lo- he shook his head – his kohai, he took a few extra steps then necessary and leaned down so they were eye to eye.

"Kyoko."

It took a moment but when she came too it was interesting to see that she didn't step away but he was heartened to see the small blush as she tried to talk through his "sudden" appearance. He was so entranced by her that he missed most of the conversation but when the forbidden word "unbirthday" fought across his senses he stopped her speech.

"Excuse me Mogami-san, can you repeat that last bit?"

"Of course. The president wants all actors to sing at the Unbirthday Celebration. You need to sing Tsuruga-san."

He looked at her earnest stare and an idea started to form.

**Kyoko**

Kyoko was beginning to worry about Ren when a smile started to grow on his lips.

"Alright Mogami-san. I won't give you any trouble on one condition. You need to sing with me. A duet. I can pick the song, correct?

She answered the easiest question first. "Eh- yes, you can pick the song, but I think the president wants everybody to sing solos. "

His smile brightened, "Trust me Mogami-san, but I'm positive that I can convince the President of our duet. So is that a yes?

Knowing that she doesn't really have a choice in the matter and because of her role, she "happily" accepted.

**Ren**

Escorting her to his car, he opened the door, assisted her in and closed it again. He got in and started the car.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Somewhere quiet please."

He thought for a bit and came up with a perfect idea. He made a quick call and within thirty minutes they were arranging the food he had ordered on his table in his apartment. He could tell she was a little upset about his choice but with the way she was looking at the food he would probably be forgiven – until she had satisfied her hunger anyway.

"How was your day?" he asked as he turned on his radio to play softly in the background. He liked this radio because it played songs from all over the world and he hoped that he could find a song for them.

She looked up from the food and softly replied.

"It went well. The LoveMe girls and I organized the responsibilities of the party and there weren't any problems at either of the sets. Today was a good day. Thank you for asking." She paused. "Um, Tsuruga-san, what did you need to speak with me about?"

He was going to reply when a song caught his attention.

Male voice:

_I throw away my sorrows_

_There was one chance to escape_

_Into what they call the other side_

_One more bad dream that I got_

_Is hard to walk this road alone_

_With no more fire burning inside_

With each word the song mirrored his past and what he was feeling. It was the perfect song to sing to own up to his past and to confess, but he had already schemed to have Kyoko sing a duet with him. He looked over at her and as he did, he heard the sweetest sound and his eyes widened as he saw Kyoko captured by the next words.

Female voice:

_I'm not super human_

_I got a leak in my brain now_

_And if everything will to pieces_

Male Voice:

_As the blue sky's turning black_

_And my mirror starts to crack_

Duet:

_As far as the eye can see_

_You mean so much to me_

_If I had just one more wish_

_And I don't know which way I should go_

_My heart says, "Yes", my mind says, "No"_

Female:

_I saw the demons dancing_

_An angel takes me out of hell_

_I came to understand_

_Arrived at less than zero_

_This arrow starts to cure me_

_Deep inside and burns to bright_

Female:

_I'm not super human_

_I got a leak in my brain now_

_And if everything will to pieces_

Male:

_As the blue sky's turning black_

_And my mirror starts to crack_

Duet:

_As far as the eye can see_

_You mean so much to me_

_If I had just one more wish_

_And I don't know which way I should go_

_My heart says, "Yes", my mind says, "No"_

_I'm not super human_

_I got a leak in my brain now_

_And if everything will to pieces_

_As the blue sky's turning black_

_And my mirror starts to crack_

Duet:

_As far as the eye can see_

_You mean so much to me_

_If I had just one more wish_

_And I don't know which way I should go_

_My heart says, "Yes", my mind says, "No"_

As the last notes died, his eyes met hers and he caught a glimpse of something miraculous in her eyes. As if the song and the emotion she quickly hid had given him the confidence he needed, he said,

"Kyoko, in three weeks, after we sing that song, I am going to tell you and the world something very important."

…

After his little announcement, dinner was silent and the car ride to her home was quieter. As he pulled to a stop and parked, she stopped him from getting out by placing her hand on his arm and whispering his name, "Ren."

He froze.

"I have something to tell you too."

It was 12:01 am.


End file.
